Learning and Teaching
by Nerdyninja
Summary: Aelita is bored so she asks Yumi to tell her what people do when their bored and one little slip up leads to something new. Okay intro, this is my first so be constructive but don't kill me: I'm back baby!
1. Mursterbation

**Now that is Fun**

Chapter 1: A Solution 

Aletia sat on her bed looking at the ceiling. She had had nothing to do because of Zana's inactivity lately. Jeremy was working on finding William and Odd and Ulrich were off at there parent's houses for a few weeks. Yumi was the only person in her little gang that wasn't busy or gone. Aletia considered calling her but felt kind of bad about bugging her. After a few minutes of self-debate Aletia decided to call her ask if she wanted to meet up. Aletia picked up the phone and dialed the number for Yumi's house. Yumi picked up her phone and was glad to hear Aletia's voice. Aletia casually asked if she would like to come to her dorm at the academy. With an almost anxious voice Yumi responded, "Yes" and put up the phone. Yumi grabbed her phone and ran out the door yelling to her parents she would be out for a few hours.

In about 15 minutes Yumi had walked to Aletia's dorm door and knocked on it with a thud. Aletia came quickly to the door and opened it letting Yumi through the door. Yumi was surprised out how clean Aletia had kept her room, much cleaner than hers. She traveled across the room and sat on the bed. Aletia sat on the chair in front of her computer desk. The two ladies sat in silence for about a minute then Aletia broke the silence by asking, "Yumi, what do people do when there bored?" Yumi sat back against the wall and began to think, she then began reciting a list, "Well some people read, others use computers, some people masturbate, some watch TV, some play sports, I play games with my brother occasionally.

"Wait what was that thing you said quickly? Mursterbation?" Aletia asked in inquisitively. "Oh crap," Yumi thought, "I knew I shouldn't have brought that up!" Yumi shyly said, "Its nothing, it's just something I heard once." Yumi was blushing intensely.

"If its nothing than why are you blushing?" Aletia asked.

"Its just masturbation is a personal thing, you usually do it alone." Yumi answered

"Well you're my friend if its personal I can trust you and you can trust me right?"

"Ya, I guess, but it's not really my place to teach you something like this."

"I don't see why and I'm open to new things."

"I'm obviously going to have to teach you what masturbation is so I guess I'll tell you."

"Great! Do I need to do anything first?"

"No, just sit and listen"

"Ok you explain if I don't know something is it ok if I ask you what it is?"

"Sure." Yumi replied. Masturbation is when you rub your vagina until you cum."

"Yumi what's a vagina?"

"It's that slit right here." said Yumi pointing to her crotch.

"Oh that's what that is so what's cum?"

"It's a sticky liquid that comes out of your vagina when you masturbate."

"That's weird but does everybody have a vagina?"

"No, boys like Ulrich and Jeremy have a penis. It's a little extension where your vagina would be."

"Can you show me?"

"What?"

"Can you show me how to masturbate?"

"I guess I could but it means you can never tell anybody got it?"

"Ya but why"

"Your vagina and a boy's penis aren't really supposed to be shown off to the world. There called your private parts and that's because only you or parents are supposed to see them."

"Hmmm, I never knew that. I just always kept my clothes on."

"Well if you really want to then I can."

"Sure this sounds fun."

"First we need to get naked." Yumi said and she had begun to take off her shoes and socks. Also close and lock the door and shut the blinds."

Aletia did as she was told and then began to take off her clothes. Yumi was down to her bra and skirt so she was waiting for Aletia to finish up. In about a minute both girls were in nothing but panty and bra.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yumi asked a little scared.

"We're this far, why not stop?" Aletia calmly responded and with that she removed her bra and reveled her supple breast to the world. Yumi nearly gaped at her breast; they weren't tiny just maybe a B cup and perky, they were pretty much perfect. Aletia was surprised at Yumi's reaction but assumed it was normal and proceeded to take off her panties. Yumi snapped out of her trance and then finished off the rest of her clothes. Aletia asked, "Yumi why did you stare at my chest when I took off my bra?"

"Well, its just you have awesome boobs."

"What are boobs?"

"It's those two mounds on your chest that you hold in your bra."

"Now I know I guess. I guess boys don't have them too?"

"Yup and also they're private parts like your vagina"

"Can we get started? It's kind of cool in here and I'm naked so I'm getting the chills."

"That's fine but first you do remember your promise right?"

"Yes, I won't tell anyone."

"Great, let's get started." Yumi began to show Aletia what the basic methods were for masturbating. "You take one finger and push it into your pussy like this."

"Is my pussy my vagina?"

"Yes it's another name for it. One other thing is it might hurt at first because you have to break your hymn. Then it feels real good"

"Ok." Answers Aletia, a little shaken at the news of pain but excited about the news of lots of pleasure. Aletia pushes her finger into her pussy and gasps at the sudden wave of pleasure hits her then she feels something. "This must be my hymn." Aletia thinks. Then she pushes forward and feels the wave of pain hit and immediately pulls her fingers out and cringes in pain. Yumi immediately jumps over and makes sure that she is ok. Aletia smiles up and says, "Well at least you warned me but that was the most pleasure I've every had."

Yumi smiled and chuckled then said, "Shall we continue?"

Aletia responded, "Of course." Aletia was more hesitant this time and asked Yumi to show her the whole thing before she tried again. Yumi was fine with that and showed Aletia the very basics. One finger, two fingers, three fingers, where her clitoris is, and showed her that if she plays with her nipples she can get aroused. Aletia drank all this in and when Yumi came she was astonished. Yumi came all other the bed and completely soaked her pussy. Aletia immediately wanted to try because she could tell Yumi was in complete bliss while she was masturbating. Just as she was getting ready to renter her pussy Yumi stopped her and asked if Aletia wanted her to rub her first and make her cum her first time instead of her figuring it out right away. Aletia pondered this for a moment and agreed with her. Aletia sat back and spread her legs so Yumi would have room to work. Yumi then slowly began to shove a finger into Aletia's pussy. Aletia gasped and then began to have a soft moan. Yumi slid her finger in and out and by about the 15th pump Aletia was moaning loud, as to be expected. When Yumi thought Aletia was about to cum she slipped in a second finger then she almost immediately cummed allover her hand. Aletia laid back and Yumi slid up next to her. Aletia was panting and was in a pleasure shock while Yumi just sat their smiling and turned attention back to her pussy witch had become very wet while she was getting Aletia off. She had just slipped in her fingers when Aletia came back out of her shock. She rose up and panted for awhile then turned to Yumi and said, "I'm doing that again!"

Yumi smiled and said, "Well being a girl you can do it as many times as you want just don't let anybody but me see you."

"You got it!"

Aletia proceeded to cum two more times within the next hour while Yumi was able to cum 3 times, twice because of herself and once because Aletia returned a favor. This was not the girls last session, Aletia wouldn't let it be, so they made a date to do the same thing the next day and after which Yumi set off for home. Aletia just sat and thought about all the joy that came out of one little exercise. She knew she was going to have fun with this.


	2. Atoy

Chapter 2: More Ways to Have Fun

Aletia waited anxiously for Yumi the next come the next day. Aletia had explored herself in the time she waited for Yumi. She didn't even put her clothes on till breakfast the next day and had passed out at about 11 o' clock because she had cummed so many times. Still she had been only able to fit no more than a finger in for more than a few pumps. Aletia found that she loved playing with her nipples the most arousing, she messed with her boobs in general the most. Aletia was extremely excited about there next session because Yumi said she would bring something to really help them with their fun. When Yumi arrived at noon Aletia was nearly on the edge of crazy waiting to see what she had for them. Yumi was pretty much assaulted by Aletia who wanted to know what she had brought. Yumi calmly pulled out three devices that looked immensely strange to Aletia and set them on her computer desk.

"What are those?" Aletia asked looking very perplexed.

"There called dildos." Yumi replied, "Girls stick them in their vaginas for a form of masturbation.

"Wow! But why are they shaped like that?" Aletia said pointing to a medium sized black dildo.

"Well that's what a penis looks like and it's supposed to simulate having sex."

"What's sex?"

"I'll tell you but let's do it next session ok?"

"Sure"

The girls undress again, this time Yumi noticed that Aletia stopped to play with her boobs before she preceded to remove the last bits of her clothes. Yumi was pondering why when Aletia broke the silence by asking, "Yumi, why are my boobs so sensitive? I love playing with them but why do the feel so good?"

"I don't know, they just do I guess."

"Oh well, in this case I don't care if I don't know how it works."

"Great"

Yumi grabbed a blue 8 inch smooth dildo and began to show Aletia how to work it. She sat back on the bed and spread her legs. Yumi then showed Aletia that you can lick the dildo if you want to make it easy to get inside her pussy. Aletia watched as Yumi masturbated using the dildo. Once Yumi had pumped for about 5 minutes she began to pump faster and within a few second she cummed to full and happy orgasm. Aletia wanted to try to so bad that she took the cum covered dildo right out of Yumi's pussy and began to shove it in her pussy immediately. Aletia was much slower than she wanted to because she was still very tight. Though she pressed on and cummed like Yumi but by this point Yumi was already getting the third dildo. Aletia had recovered from her orgasm and had come over to a smiling Yumi who held the third dildo in her hands. The pink dildo was different from the other two; it had an upward curve and had a black base with a few buttons on it. This perplexed Aletia not understanding why an object you put in your pussy would have buttons. Then Yumi told her that this was called a vibrator. Yumi said, "This will wiggle and buzz when you hit these buttons and can be very arousing. I love this thing even though it was a tad expensive."

"Wow, it jiggles itself?"

"Ya, it can do all sorts of things and all you have to do it hold it in your pussy."

"Really damn that's awesome."

"I didn't know you cussed?'

"Well only sometimes, I picked up some things from TV."

"Then let's just say we can both cuss when were doing this."

"Fine now I want to try out that thing."

"I'll just show you the settings and then you can have a go. First the red button makes it vibrate. Second the Blue button makes it rotate. Then finally the green and black buttons makes it pump slow and fast." Yumi showed her all the features and as usual Aletia drank it in by the gallon full. As soon as Yumi showed her the pump setting she grabbed it and set it to vibrate. She pushed it near her pussy lips than pulled away because of how much it tickled.

'Wow maybe I should try another setting first." Aletia said.

"No, I really recommend that for your first use. Your just way to tight to use the turn and the pump might be to fast and hurt. Just stick it in and keep it in, it'll feel good."

"Ok, I'll try."

Aletia pushed the vibrator back into her pussy and got it about half way in before she decided that was far enough. After that she was in total bliss, loving every second of it but when she came after less than a minute she was a little upset.

"Yumi? Why did I cum so fast."

"It's what happens the first time, it just over stimulates you. You may want to do it a few more times so you build up so resistance."

"That's fine but what are you going to do while I'm doing my thing?"

"I'll masturbate myself. There are still two other dildos and my fingers to pleasure me."

Aletia returned to masturbating with the vibrator and worked her way up to moving the vibrator around her pussy as it vibrated. Yumi took the black penis dildo and eventually shoved the entire 9 inches of it into her pussy and began to pump hard. Aletia couldn't believe it but for some reason she got more aroused just watching her. Just before Aletia was going to start her third session Yumi worked up the courage to ask, "Aletia do you want me to rub your boobs as you masturbate?" Aletia was open to new things but so far Yumi had only touched her while she was naked once and that was here first time masturbating. Though it did sound good, having someone rub her boobs while she played with her pussy. After about a minute of heated debate she decided it sounded really cool and responded, "yes." Yumi moved over towards Aletia and told her to sit on the floor and lay her legs out. Aletia did as she was told and assumed she was to start masturbating which she did. Aletia had gotten to her 4th or 5th pump when Yumi reached up under her arms and held her boobs in her hands. Aletia let out a full hearty moan and began to blush bright red but kept going as Yumi continued to work her boobs over with her hands. Several minutes later one of Yumi's hands began to slip down toward Aletia's stomach then lower and lower. Aletia almost jumped out of skin when Yumi grabbed her butt. "Yumi what are you doing!?" Aletia said shocked.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Yumi said completely red in the face, "I didn't know what I was doing. Please forgive me!"

"Yumi its ok it wasn't that bad."

"Well still I feel bad for doing that to you.'

"Don't worry I'll be ok."

"Great, just sorry.'

"Really I'm ok. Let's just get back to it."

"That's fine but let's just does this one last time then finish up."

"Well I'd like to do more but this is your stuff so ok."

Yumi and Aletia finished up that last session and the two proceeded to dress themselves back up and Yumi waited for Aletia to finish up. Yumi then told Aletia that her parents and brother would be out for the weekend and they allowed her to have a friend over for the time. Aletia nearly burst with excitement because she knew when she said "friend" she meant her. "Oh Yumi this is going to be so much fun! What should I bring? Two-three outfits?" Aletia anxiously asked.

"Bring two outfits and you'll sleep over so bring some PJs" Yumi responded.

"What time should I be over there?"

"You can come anytime between ten and noon in the morning."

"I'll be there at ten!"

"See ya then."

With that Yumi walked out the door and down the hallway. She felt the two of them were going to have a great time and Aletia was going to learn a whole, a whole lot.

Remember Review I would like reviews but the story will continue!


	3. AN Continuation

Yes I have returned at least to give a little more, I'm sorry I left you with broken hearts and unbroken boners. This may be it but I don't know.


End file.
